Distracted
by BlackLaceNoFace
Summary: Merle/Lana/Daryl. Just a one shot of pure (horribly written) smut. Enjoy. Or not. It's your choice.


**Merle/Lana/Daryl**

Daryl woke up to a loud knocking. He walked out of his room in his boxers, and opened the front door. He tried to cover himself as he was met with a pair of bright green eyes.

"Is Merle here?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, he's sleepin' like a normal person."

"Old man needs his beauty sleep, but I really need to talk to him."

"Who are, anyways." Daryl said, letting her in.

"Lana, I'm of of Merle's….friends."

"You're the stripper?"

"Yeah, he talks about me?"

"He won't shut up about you."

"Glad to know I have that effect."

Daryl lead her to his older brother's room, and left her at the door. Lana pushed the door open, and smiled as she saw his sleeping figure. She climbed over his body, so she was straddling his waist.

"Merle wake up." She said, shaking his shoulders.

Merle shifted, and slowly opened his eyes when he felt the weight on him. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Wake up, you ass." Lana whined, bouncing on his stomach.

Merle's eyes shot open.

"Lana? The hell you doing here?" Merle asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We need talk."

Merle didn't like the sound of that.

"About what?"

"My boss said you can't come to club anymore."

"That's why you came here so late?"

"Not entirely. I was kinda in the mood, but I couldn't get off myself."

"You played with yourself?"

"Just a little."

"You're so bad."

"Do you wanna punish me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes, please."

"Get off and take your clothes off."

Lana climbed off of him, and started to strip down. Merle pulled his boxers off, and came up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and started grinding himself against her ass. Lana felt his warm hardness through her cotton panties. Merle slid the thin material down her legs, and slapped her ass.

"Bend over the bed." Merle ordered.

Lana bent over the bed like she was asked. Merle rubbed the head of his cock over her wet sex, collecting the moisture. Lana's breath hitched as she felt him pressing against her tight anal passage. Merle presses himself against the hole, until it finally stopped resisting his entry.

"Shit." Lana cursed as he filled her.

"Bad girls like it up the ass." Merle growled, as he started thrusting.

"I like it!" Lana screamed, gripping the blanket.

"That's 'cause you're a bad girl." Merle said, delivering a hard slap to her ass.

The pain was like an electric surge through Lana's body. Merle pulled her hair, forcing her to whimper out. Merle was growling at the soft mewling noises she was making.

"Merle, yes. Yes!" Lana cried out, as he started rubbing at her swollen clit.

The two were lost in the haze of pleasure, they didn't hear Daryl walk in on them. Lana turned her head, and saw his figure in the door way. She pushed herself up, and Merle stopped.

"What happened?" Merle asked.

"Looks like your brother wants to join."

Merle turned towards the door. A smirk played on his thin lips.

"You want some pussy, baby brother?"

Daryl stood paralyzed. He didn't mean to walk in on them. He thought they were talking, then heard screaming. He should have known better, it was Merle after all.

"Come over here." Lana said seductively.

Daryl moved closer, his body moving without his brain's consent.

"Take those off." Lana said, tugging at his boxers.

Daryl came to his senses, and his eyes widen. There was a pretty girl who was begging him to take his clothes off. He froze once again, and Merle laughed.

"He's so shy." Lana said.

Lana pulled his boxers down, and grasped his length. Daryl groaned as she started to stroke him. The feeling was too good for him to make her stop.

"Sit down on the bed." Lana said, moving back.

Daryl sat in front of her and closed his eyes. He felt her warm wet mouth encase his shaft, and groaned out.

"Ready?" Merle asked, lining himself up again.

"Mmmhmm." She moaned around Daryl.

Merle began thrusting and Lana went down on Daryl. Daryl started tensing as Lana lapped at the small hole with her **tongue.** He grabbed her hair, and thrusted up. He let his load go and she swallowed each drop. Daryl fell back to the bed, panting.

Merle gripped Lana's hips and slammed himself against her ass. Lana cried out, as Merle filled her with hot seed. Lana fell foward and screamed out as her own orgasm ripped through her body.

Daryl got up and quickly left. He shut the door behind him.

"You really are a bad girl." Merle said, climbing back into bed.

Lana followed, and kissed his neck.

"So, why ain't I allowed at the club?"

"My boss said you distract me. He wasn't making they up. I've been slackin'."

"Hopefully, I'm a good one."

"You're the best distraction."

**A wild Daryl appeared! Leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**

**I'm horrible at writing threesomes. I need to practice writing them.**


End file.
